


New Year's Eve eve eve

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Oswald is the best designer in Gotham and Jim a loyal customer





	New Year's Eve eve eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaSakumotoSM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSakumotoSM/gifts).



« Again from the tailor? You treat yourself well » Harvey said.

« It's not just a tailor's shop. It's an atelier »  Jim answered absently, while he was checking his hair in the mirror, even though he was not sure Mr. Cobblepot noticed anything other than his clothing.

«Yeah," _Atelier Van Dahl_ ", just a little high-sounding. And expensive »

« Harvey, what are you talking? And then, they make me a good price » he answered vaguely.

« They would make a good price for me too if the designer and son of the owner, would light up at my entrance. But when I came with you, he looked at me as if I could stain his precious clothes with ketchup »

Jim burst out laughing, in fact Oswald and Harvey did not seem to get along so well. « Maybe because you came in his atelier with a sandwich. And anyway, he does not look at me in any way, he's just kind »

« Sure, for this you go every week to buy something. Not to see him but to be treated kindly » Bullock pricked, but Jim was not in the mood to take the bait. He did not even know what in Mr.Cobblepot attracted him so much but already the idea of seeing him made him happier.

« Have a nice day, Harvey » he said, giving him a vigorous pat on the back.

« A suggestion, ask him to go out before you are without money »

***** * *****

Oswald Cobblepot was barking orders to the dressmakers, they were far behind with the preparation of party dresses and they risked not being able to handle deliveries by December 31st. He sat down exhausted on one of the small armchairs reserved for customers; since he had taken over the reins of the atelier, the business had doubled  but he had demanded too much from his employees and although he had designed the most innovative models of dresses in Gotham, he risked that the sketches were left only on his work table. He rubbed his temples for a moment, trying to relax before diving into another session of cutting and stutching to support the dressmakers and finish the job.

« I’m sorry, am I interrupting something? »

Oswald opened his eyes to the sound of that familiar voice and displayed a sincere and affectionate smile.

Oswald wanted to be affable with all the customers, courteous even when they did not deserve it, as with that Maroni, a vulgar subject without taste but which involved a good turnover, but for Jim Gordon he had a particular fondness. Someone would have said a crush but Oswald tried not to linger in such thoughts, Jim Gordon was too out of his league to be distantly interested in him.He was handsome, a guy like Paul Newman and he was kind and witty; every time he entered his atelier he seemed to light it up and he did it more and more often, he came almost every week. The first time was for a suit for a dinner with his girlfriend Barbara Kean, now an ex-girlfriend as he had learned, without displeasure, from the gossip of the jet set. Many weeks later he had returned for a shirt, and then a tie, a pair of shoes, a scarf. Mr. Van Dahl had noticed the incredible discounts that the son applied to the purchases of the Detective Gordon and he hoped that sooner or later he found the courage to invite him to at least have a coffee.

Oswald stood up and squeezed the policeman's hand warmly.

« Jim, what a pleasure to see you. What can I do for you? » He asked, trying to hold back the emotion and putting aside every thought on the clothes to be made for New Year's.

« I’m here ...»  he began to reply as their eyes met « I have to go to the party organized by the Mayor, December 29th. It will be a bore but I must be impeccable »

« That sort of New Year's Eve eve eve?I'm going to that party too » he smiled, because he was feared too that the party would be a bore, but now he was imagining meeting Jim at the celebration, finding himself casually under the mistletoe et voilà.

« Oh, well, then we'll see each other there. Are you going with someone? » He asked, trying to be indifferent to the answer. Oswald had moved to evening dresses and suits to choose a jacket for Jim and he almost tripped over the shop rug when he heard that question.

« Me? I-I don’t; I will come with my parents »

« I will come with my colleague » he said, starting to wear the jacket that Oswald was giving him. From the corner of his eye he saw that it was fancy, almost as much as his entire salary of the month. He began to feel like an idiot, Harvey was right, it did not make sense to find an excuse to see him, he had to ask him to go out and that's it.

« I hope your colleague will find something to wear that is not stained » Oswald said, disappearing behind a rack.

Jim laughed and before he could add anything, Oswald reappeared and he motioned to him to come closer.

« You can try on the pants to match in the dressing room, the jacket is perfect » he said with a smile, stroking his arms to better fix the dress. Jim went to the dressing room, a little upset, what could he say? " _Can I buy the dress in installments and meanwhile would you go out with me_?" The first time he went to the atelier had been kindly "financed" by his ex-fiancée and the next times he had looked for pieces that could fit in his finances, but certainly he could not ask for a 70% discount on the suit.

As he looked unhappily at the dressing-room mirror, he felt that Oswald was talking to a woman. He peered, slowly opening the dressing room door and knew it must be his mother. It seemed they were in the middle of an argument and Oswald was puffing and rolling his eyes at the same time. He had found it curious that Oswald had the mother's surname and not his father's, but Barbara had explained to him that Mr.Elijah Van Dahl’s parents had opposed the relationship between Gertrude Kapelput and their son and they had ended up breaking up. Fortunately, a few years later, Elijah had discovered that Gertrude had had a child with him and he "freed himself " of his parents' influence by marrying Gertrude.

He closed the dressing room door before they could realize they were being spied on and he waited for Oswald to come and ask how was going, but five minutes later a different voice invited him out.

Jim opened the door and found himself in front of Oswald's assistant, a bald man in an elegant black suit.

« Mr. Cobblepot is sorry but he has had to leave. Personal problems »

Jim was disappointed and even a little worried.

« Nothing serious, pal. What do you think of the suit?»

Jim looked at himself in the mirror, it was magnificent, but it still cost to much, and since Oswald was not there, it was worth postponing any purchase at another time.

« Mr.Cobblepot told me he would be happy to give it to him, like a late present for Christmas » he said, smiling, as if he knew that a police detective could not afford such a suits.

« I can not accept » he replied.

« Nonsense and now I'm sorry but we're inundated with work. Bring it to Ivy, to make it pack. Have a nice day »  he said, pointing to a redhead who was smiling, waiting to be useful.

Gordon did as he was told, even if he felt a little upset. Perhaps Oswald was only sorry for how he dressed, it was not flirtation, it was just courtesy.

 ***** * *****

Jim looked at himself in the mirror, it seemed that the dress cost more than all the furniture in his apartment and maybe it was really like that. Harvey would pick it up in a few minutes and begin to feel a little nervous.

New Year's Eve party in advance: drinks, embarrassing dances, other drinks. He was not sure he would be able to talk to Oswald, he felt he was already out of place at the party and still had not set foot there.

Meanwhile, Oswald entered the reception hall with his parents. He looked around but the blonde head he was looking for had not yet arrived. He wore his best smile while wandering disconsolately about the room being very careful to identify a point where it was hung mistletoe but it seemed they had forgotten to put it.

He frowned slightly, then feeling stupid to think that a Christmas decoration could really give him some chances with Jim Gordon.

Afterwards a lot of boring talk, he came across Barbara Kean who sported one of his latest creations. He was fine with her, but he could not stand her, she was smart and annoying, the fact that she was James Gordon's ex-girlfriend had nothing to do with his feelings for her.

At least, this was what he was telling to himself.

« Ozzy, how nice to see you » she flirted.

« Babs » he replied sourly at the nickname she had given him.

« Are you here with someone? »

« Why is it interesting to everyone? » He answered angrily.

« I’m just talking, I'm waiting for my ex to show up »

« Gordon? » He hoped the blonde had other ex but apparently they were waiting for the same person.

«Yes, just him » she replied, winking and disappearing through the crowd.

Oswald stared at her for a while. She was beautiful, intelligent and full of suitors; she looked like a gazelle while he looked more like a penguin with a tuxedo.

He looked down and headed for the exit, hoping not to be noticed but to make himself invisible until he was out of the building, as when he went to school. He already had his coat on when his father appeared behind him.

« Oswald, where are you running away? »

« Sorry, I ... I still have some sewing clothes for 31. Sorry dad but ... » he smiled sadly and disappeared from the party.

A few minutes later Jim Gordon came along with Harvey. As usual, Bullock, who was a party animal, immediately started to greet everyone and take good care. Jim, on the other hand, was desperately trying to find his favorite designer. He had glimpsed his mother so he must have already arrived, yet he could not see it.

Suddenly two hands covered his eyes « Hello, ex »

« Barbara? » He said dejectedly.

« Just me. I see you came with Bullock” she  said with a sly smile “I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Tabitha Galavan.You see her? It's the sexy one there on the buffet »  she said, pointing to a sensual brunette.

« Wow, are you kidding me, Barbara? Resentment is not from you » he replied bored, continuing to look for Oswald.

Barbara get an annoyed expression, but she ended by saying good-bye with courtesy and she got with her new girlfriend, while Jim headed for a waiter to get a glass of champagne. Twenty minutes later he had not yet found Oswald and was already quite bored, so he greeted Harvey and left the room looking for a cab.

He was still waiting on the sidewalk when Mr. Van Dahl approached him, leaving Gordon rather surprised.

« Excuse me, Detective, I do not want to bother you, but he seemed to be looking for someone, at the party »

Gordon blushed, it was quite embarrassing that someone had noticed « To tell the truth, I was looking for your son, I knew he would come and I wanted to say hello »

« He was bored and returned to the atelier. I think he was disappointed by the party participants. Or the lack of someone of them » he replied, winking.

***** * ****

Oswald was making the final touches to a dress for the daughter of Carmine Falcone. The girl loved very low-cut clothes and even that for New Year's Eve was no exception. He sighed in frustration as he adjusted the hem of his sleeve; he had fantasized about spending the evening with his detective, but he was alone, at the atelier, surrounded by fabric and nothing else.

He was thinking of going home, when someone knocked at the shop window. He was intrigued who could be, maybe a policeman alerted by light from a shop that had to be closed, but it was not a mere agent but a detective.

He approached the window, he opened his mouth several times to say something but Jim burst out laughing and motioned him to go to the door to open it.

Oswald nodded and walked to the entrance, legs trembling because it all seemed too surreal. Perhaps he had fallen asleep while he was sewing and was in a magnificent dream; certainly he did not want to wake up.

He opened the door and Jim smiled at him « Was the party so boring that you escaped to work? You're worse than me » he said jokingly.

Oswald scratched his head, there was certainly an intelligent answer to give but he had no words.

« I wanted to thank you for the suit » Jim said and Oswald began to relax, it was not a romantic and mysterious date, he just wanted to be polite.

« You are very welcome, it's definitely better for you than any other customer. But then, you'd be fine also with a garbage bag »  He regretted as soon as the words came out of his mouth and he blushed violently when Jim tilted his head and took him a seductive look.

« Well, thank you, Oswald. Do you know what I noticed at the party, besides your lack? The unusual lack of mistletoe » He said coming closer.

Oswald held his breath for a moment « I was just ...» he could not complete the sentence because Jim kissed him.

« Happy New Year's Eve eve eve, Oswald » he whispered mischievously, kissing his neck.

« To you »  he answered, trembling.

« I was wondering » Jim said, holding him in his arms « Do you also sell pajamas here? You could need one in a few hours»

« Jim Gordon! » He said outraged, but in fact he was laughing.

Jim raised his hands, in a fake surrender « No, really, is the work so urgent here or can we go for a drink near here, somewhere more lively than your shop but less crowded than the party? »

« I would say so »  he replied, resuming kissing him « and for the record, I could sleep in one of your shirt »

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small au, I hope you will like it.
> 
> As usual, I apologize if English is not perfect, I try to do my best.  
> Every comment is welcome :))


End file.
